Naruto Book One: Legacy of the Savior
by ThePhoenixKing96
Summary: After failing the academy yet again, Naruto Uzumaki is given a test to recover the Hokage's Scroll of sealing...little does he know that his life would never be the same...


**Hey guys, it's been quite some time hasn't it? Just to let you know I haven't abandoned my other story; there were like 3 other chapters already written but on paper instead of docs which I usually use. Where those chapters went I have no idea, luckily I still have an idea of where it will go. This story is completely separate from my other one, and will incorporate some ideas from the vast amount of other stories I've read on this site, but won't outright steal from the other authors. Now onto the story!**

(Konoha forest)

All was normal in the forest of Konohagakure no Sato on this night; well normal as can be inside of the largest ninja village in all of the elemental nations. In fact, this was a special day, as all of the new generation of Genin had graduated after 4 long years of school.

All except one.

You see, a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki, regarded as the village pariah, did not graduate with the rest of his peers, this being the third time he failed the graduation exam. Due to this, he was easily convinced by another Chunin instructor, Mizuki, that there was another way to become a Genin.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just infiltrated the Hokage tower, and with his new **Oiroke no jutsu** , he made quick work of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, whom was not expecting it.

"Alright, now that ero-jisan is out of the way, I can complete my test, become a Genin, and become one step closer to Hokage! Then everyone will acknowledge me and I'll never be alone again!"

Naruto quickly made his way into the Hokage office and, after a little searching, found what he was looking for, the legendary **Scroll of Sealing** , passed down from Hokage to Hokage and said to be filled with **kinjutsu,** any of the current fire shadows jutsu from their own personal library, or jutsu from their ninja specialties. It is unknown just how many jutsu are in the scroll, since it is constantly getting additions or being amended; and right now it is in the hands of a 12 year old boy who hasn't even begun his ninja career yet.

"Sweet! This thing is kind of heavy but it is no problem for the leafs number one unpredictable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto hefted the scroll onto his back, letting it rest on his lower back, when something over where Naruto got the scroll from caught his attention. When he went to see what it was, he was shocked that it was a letter addressed to him. Curiosity got the better of him and he was about to open it when he heard the old Hokage groaning, seemingly waking up. Quickly stuffing the letter in his pocket, Naruto fled through the window and used the henge to appear as a dog, heading over to the forest.

(Present)

Naruto had finally made it to the meeting point, and was resting on a tree when he remembered the letter in his pocket. Pulling it out, he opened it and saw that there were three items: a note, paper and key. Naruto looked at the paper and saw that it was completely blank, so he directed his attention to the note and began to read to himself.

' _To Naruto Uzumaki, savior of the Leaf,_

 _If you are reading this then our agent has done his job. As you may have noticed there is a blank paper and a key. Channel chakra into the paper and follow the instructions. When you arrive at the location, use the key. Things are not as they seem, be careful who to trust. It is invaluable that you stay safe.'_

After reading the note Naruto had more questions than answers, but he pushed them to the side for now, intending to find out what the key was used for.

He then took the blank paper and channeled his chakra into it, revealing a map that seemed to show a route to a small wooden cabin, which Naruto assumed was what the key was for. He also realized that the map was live and showed him the path from where he was standing.

"Well, I have nothing better to do since Mizuki isn't here yet, and I do have a lot of questions" stated Naruto as he followed the map through the forest.

After a good five minutes of travelling Naruto ended up at the small cabin, which had a traditional style to it. Naruto took out the key and walked up to the door, inserted the key, when all of a sudden a seal array shot out and enveloped his hand for a few seconds before glowing and fading away. Naruto was a little spooked, but after a minute he turned the key and unlocked the door. After opening it, he stepped inside and closed the door, locking it again. He looked around and saw that the room was small, with a single desk and chair, another note on top of the desk.

Naruto also observed a few larger scrolls, some big jars with the kanji for _ink_ on them as well as multiple sized brushes, all ranging from handheld to taller than Himself.

He then looked to the right of the room and saw a small bookcase filled with scrolls of all kinds, colors and sizes, some bigger and some smaller. On each side of the bookcase are two larger scrolls, the kanji for _storage_ and _weapons_ visible on the left scroll and right, respectively.

' _What_ is _this strange place'_ Naruto thought to himself as he read the note that was on the desk.

' _Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this then it seems like you found the last remnants of your parents. Trust me when I tell you they were heroes Naruto, just not the way you were taught. Your father was Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-blooded Habanero. There's not much more I can tell you except that you're father and mother were 'killed' by this village and not by the Nine-Tailed Fox. Though your father sealed the fox into you, not much is known as to why the fox was free in the first place._

 _Regardless, you need to go meet with the our man on the inside, Mizuki. He's aware and has been playing the double agent as a Chunin instructor while protecting you. Nothing is as it seems, and you can trust nobody except Mizuki and the one he sends you to. Also, you need to seal up everything in this room into a storage scroll and then, for easier travels seal that scroll and the Scroll of Sealing into sealing tags which you can hide on your body as tattoos. Again Naruto, you need to leave this village, but go see Mizuki. You can trust him.'_

Naruto put the letter down, not knowing what to think. So much information was still processing in his brain that he almost passed out, but luckily he was able to pull himself together. The thought of having parents that may have been killed by this village, and such important people too, just shocked him, and he almost didn't want to believe the letter.

However he had to go find Mizuki, seeing as the academy instructor was a much bigger piece in this whole thing, and obviously had vital information for Naruto.

"Alright well they taught us how to use storage scrolls in the academy, so this should be a piece of cake, especially for me, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he began sealing things away.

(10 minutes later)

"This is taking FOREVER! At this rate Mizuki-sensei will probably have forgotten about me!"

Naruto has slowly been sealing away scrolls into the large sealing scroll, but he has not made it very far along. He then remembers the big scroll he took from the Hokage office is still with him and comes up with a plan: find a jutsu in that scroll that will help him out.

"Alright, if this scroll was so dangerous then that means there must be some super awesome jutsu in here that can help me get all of this work done faster," the young blonde exclaims.

Naruto opens the scroll and starts to read through the list of jutsu when he comes across a particular clone jutsu.

"... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , an A-Rank kinjutsu? I suck at the regular **Bunshin no Jutsu** , but maybe because it's not fit for Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja!" Naruto exclaimed as he performed the kinjutsu. To his surprise, three perfectly identical copies of himself appeared, and when he went to examine them he was even more shocked when they turned out to be physical copies unlike the regular clones that he failed to make in the academy. After his examinations, Naruto and his clone counterparts finished sealing up everything into the scrolls, and then sealing said scrolls into tags that were placed onto his body. He then dispelled the clones, which he learned relayed information they learned back into him, and took off back to the meeting point.

(Meeting point)

Naruto landed in the clearing and sat down against a tree, leaning the scroll against it. He was going through his thoughts when he felt another presence arrive. Looking up, he saw Umino-Iruka, the other Chunin instructor from the academy in the trees above.

"Iruka-sensei? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Naruto! Why did you steal the Scroll from the Hokage!? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're in?" Iruka half yelled/asked.

"What do you mean trouble? Mizuki-sensei said that if I got this scroll then I would be allowed to become a Genin!" Naruto exclaimed, much to the shock and irritation of Iruka.

' _Damn you Mizuki! What's wrong with you! Now we're going to have to mind wipe Naruto again, just in case he's learned of what's going on in the village!'_ thought Iruka to himself as he was about to go and get the scroll and knock Naruto unconscious.

"No Naruto, this was _not_ another secret test to become a Genin! Now if you would just-" Iruka was interrupted as Mizuki appeared in front of Naruto with a group of three **Root** ANBU, weapons drawn as they took up the Manji formation.

"Naruto, you need to listen and listen good! Iruka, as well as all of the higher ups of Konoha have been lying to you this entire time! They've known why you're mistreated, and this is also not the first time you're finding out about this either!" Mizuki exclaimed as at least ten ANBU appeared in the trees surrounding the clearing and the five people down in the clearing. Among those in the trees were Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"Well it seems that we've found one of the rebels. Chunin Mizuki, you need to stand down now. It is imperative for the survival of the village that the village weapon be sent down the path that has already been chosen for it by the elder council. If you comply and allow yourself to be taken for interrogation and reconditioning, you will not be punished. If you continue this fruitless resistance, as the boys parents did, then you will suffer the same fate. What is your answer?" Homura asked as the tension built.

Naruto though was scared. What happened to his parents? Had this happened to him before, and how many times? All these questions and more just kept playing through his mind until he was brought out of his thoughts by Mizuki, as the Chunin began speaking.

"If you think that we're just going to give up, then you have another thing coming. He is not just some weapon that will be used in some secret game of politics, with his fate being chosen for him without any say of his own. Also, if you thought this was all the backup we have to ensure our future saviors escape from this hellhole," Mizuki bellowed with passion as 20 more **Root ANBU** exploded onto the scene, all down below with Naruto, "then you went and played yourselves. Don't ever play yourself." Mizuki finished as both **Root ANBU** and regular ANBU clashed, the sound of battle ringing loudly.

Mizuki then launched himself at low Jonin speed and sent Iruka flying backwards into the forest, surprising everyone before he returned to the blonde as he and the original three **Root ANBU** fled through the forest with the boy, hoping to at least make it to the fire temple before his pursuers could catch up.

"Naruto, I know you must have a lot of questions, but trust me we cannot answer them. Just know that you are the only hope we have of change in Konoha, and that those currently in power don't want change. If you can train and harness the power you have, then Konoha will only flourish for it." Mizuki stated as they travelled.

"I have so many questions, but I guess the first is where are we going?" Naruto asked as they traveled through the trees.

"Currently we have been ordered to get you to the fire temple where you will lay low for about a week. From there you will be smuggled to the fire capital to train for a few months. After your stay in the capital, the Daimyo will personally escort you to Iron Country where you will stay to train until you have mastered everything, from the Kyuubi's chakra to fuuinjutsu, and everything in between. You will also make a quick stop in Whirlpool country, the land where your mother's clan lived to see if you can pass the trials and obtain the legacy of the Uzumaki." recanted Mizuki the group kept on moving.

Naruto was so entranced with learning of his future journey that he didn't catch the part about the Kyuubi, not that it would really matter any way. The next five minutes were spent in silence until the ANBU holding up the rear stopped, turned around, and seamlessly drew his sword, coated it in wind chakra, then sliced all of the kunai and shuriken in half.

Naruto looked back to see this happen as the ANBU had created a shadow clone to travel with the group, just to keep the formation up. However he knew he wouldn't last long as the lone Root ANBU had three other regular ANBU to hold off, which he knew was suicide since they were all second in strength only to the Hokage. Though he wasn't a pushover either; for he was Shisui of the Body Flicker, a ninja so powerful that even the three commanders, one of which being Hatake Kakashi, weren't sure if they would be enough to hold off Shisui.

"ANBU-san!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he saw the battle commence right before his very eyes; though this would not be the last of Shisui Uchiha, as fate had much more in store for the young man.

"Naruto-kun we need to keep on moving forward. Crow has made his bed, now he has to lie in it. Besides, his sacrifice will mean nothing if you do not make it to your destination." The ANBU with the Raven mask remarks as they keep moving. After another hour of moving, the clone of Shisui pops, meaning that at the very least Shisui has run out of chakra to keep the clone active.

"Raven-san, why did the clone go away? Did Crow-san…" Naruto asks, getting no response. Brushing it off, they continue to move until a rain of kunai and shuriken fall upon the group.

All of a sudden, the other ANBU burst onto the scene, two of which went after the ROOT with the cat mask and two others going after the Raven masked ROOT. While this was going on, Iruka appeared right behind Naruto, poised to strike when all of a sudden Naruto was replaced by Mizuki, who parried the brown haired Chunin and counter attacked.

"Naruto, you need to get out of here before more Shinobi and ANBU come to provide back up! You know where to go and how to get there, so go! We'll hold everyone off!" cried Mizuki as he blocked a kick coming for his head, countering by grabbing the leg of Iruka and throwing him away from the fight. Naruto was then handed a scroll by Mizuki before the Chunin followed after Iruka. The young boy then looked around, seeing fireballs being spewed by the Raven masked ROOT and the arm of the cat masked ROOT expand into pieces of wood that tried wrapping around the normal ANBU.

Naruto then opened the scroll, seeing that it was another live map that showed an exact route to the fire temple. Rolling the scroll back up, Naruto then created over a hundred different clones, all loaded to the max with chakra as they fled in different directions, with the real one heading in the direction of the fire temple and away from Konoha.

(Konoha)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was many things. Some hailed him as the 'professor' and 'God of Shinobi'. Such titles, he felt, were just that; titles. Unless you had the power and talent to give them substance, then they were empty. However, now he was not in a good mood. He had just gotten home when all of a sudden an ANBU appeared at his door, a sense of urgency in his voice. Hiruzen was about to question why when the ANBU said that the rebels have struck, and that Uzumaki Naruto is currently on his way out of Konoha with the **Scroll of Sealing** into his possession.

As soon as he had heard that bit of information, he growled back a curse at the young boy, seeing as he already had his career and fate outlined by those who knew better than him. To try and change events already set in motion was NOT something he was allowed to do. Soon he had on his ninja attire and appeared in the office of the Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, who had already sent out teams to find the boy and bring him back.

Not long after the teams were sent out, a squad of ANBU, led by none other than Chunin Umino Iruka appear kneeling, along with multiple ROOT ANBU, with Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, and agent Tenzo among the group, as well as Chunin Mizuki.

"Chunin academy instructor Umino Iruka, Report!" commanded Danza in a sharp voice.

"Sandaime-sama, we first came upon the rebels assisting one Uzumaki Naruto in an escape attempt from Konoha. At first, it was only the two Uchiha, Tenzo and Mizuki, which would have resulted in the recapture of our villages weapon and the only access to the Yondaime's and the Uzumaki personal jutsu library. However, we sorely underestimated the rebel forces, and soon our task force was outnumbered by a 3 to 1 ratio, which in hindsight was only a distraction to allow the asset time to escape." Iruka finished recanting, still kneeling.

Danzo mulled over this information. It was imperative that the boy not be allowed to escape the land of fire, however they really had no idea where the boy was headed, and it was obvious that the prisoners did. After some time, Danzo looked up and addressed the group in front of him.

"Thank you for the capture of these rebels, Iruka. The information we acquire may be even more valuable than the boy himself, whom we WILL capture in the very near future. You may all take your leave, and as for the prisoners, escort them to the basement. I will deal with them...personally." Danzo said as a chorus of 'Hai, Sandaime-sama' rang out before the entire room was empty, except for Danzo and the Hiruzen.

(With Naruto)

It had been around 5 hours since his departure from the leaf, and now the fire temple was in sight. Naruto thought back to the fight, how people he barely knew had sacrificed themselves for his safety, and the people that he thought he knew had wanted to keep him along a path that, without his consent, had been chosen for him. Thinking about all the things he was going to learn and master, he couldn't help but feel excited to begin his training.

He was then brought out of his daze by a group of ninja monks waiting by the entrance of the fire temple. Cautiously the young Jinchuuriki approached the monks, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Hello young one, I am Chiriko, head monk here at the fire temple. By the looks of thing am I right in assuming that you are Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" Chiriko asked the young boy, who proceeded to nod before responding.

"Yes sir, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I was told to go to the fire temple to stay for a few weeks before I would be sent off to start my training at the fire capital." Naruto responded, getting a smile and a nod from Chiruko.

"Correct, Naruto-kun. The resistance movement inside of Konoha informed us you would be joining us for a short while." Chiriko said while Naruto nodded, before the monks held his hand up, silencing the blonde.

"However, the first lesson I will imbue upon you is to never let someone know your plans without knowing if you can trust them. What if-" Chiriko was explaining before Naruto went to interrupt, however he was shut down again by Chiriko who, again, raised his hand to silence the blonde.

"What if Konoha had found out that we were aiding the rebel cause here and had a ninja waiting for you? You must always be wary, especially in this world. Information is the key to being a shinobi, and having it is our greatest weapon, even more so than jutsu." Chiriko finished wisely, before beckoning Naruto to follow him inside of the fire temple, not noticing the monk that had finished tying the small scroll to the leg of a carrier pigeon before sending it in the direction of konoha.

(Fire temple, 3 weeks later)

Naruto had just finished a light training session and was currently awaiting his escort to the train which would transport him to the fire capital. The reason he was training was simple: just in case he was ambushed on his way to the train, he, along with some of the monks, felt it necessary to have him trained up to at least Chunin level.

Now while most would find this thought to be ludicrous, since nobody could believe a child with no prior experience or training would be able to achieve Chunin level within 3 weeks, they had obviously never met Uzumaki Naruto. Through the use of shadow clones, weights, and gravity seals, as well as multiple teachers, Naruto could proudly say that he was, at the least, Chunin level if not bordering Jonin level. This level, as determined by all those teaching him, was more than enough to defend against most threats sent his way for now, especially since he would be escorted by none other than Chiriko and three of his most trusted and powerful warrior monks.

At this time, Naruto was standing at the entrance of the temple, waiting to leave. After a few minutes Naruto was joined by Chiriko and his men, all ready to go.

"Are you ready to go, Naruto-kun? If we leave now we'll arrive at the station in about four hours, and from there the trip on the train will take around a day and a half." Chiriko informed the blonde, getting a nod in response.

"I am, Chiriko-sensei. I don't know entirely why I had to flee, but what I do know is that many different people, my parents included, worked hard from the shadows just to ensure that those craving power do not get it. I am sure I will get the whole story much later, but for now we need to get going." Naruto said as the group began to move. In the trees above was another group that started tailing Naruto, with one goal in mind: capture the boy at all costs.

(With Naruto)

So far the blonde Shinobi and his group had encountered no trouble as they made their way at a steady pace to the train station. All of a sudden, Chiriko, who was at the front, stopped and motioned for the others to follow suit.

"Chiriko-sensei what's up? Have we been tailed?" Naruto asked the monk as the man in question motioned for the other three to form up around Naruto.

The tiny Jinchuuriki was about to ask another question when shuriken flew at them from all directions followed by some kunai. The weapons were useless as the monks all flew through hand signs as they created shadow clones, which in turn spread out through the forest in a line. The clones then created a powerful barrier that rose like a wall, dividing the enemy ninja from the monks and the Jinchuuriki.

Chiriko then turned to the blonde as he handed him a small scroll that could easily fit in his pocket. Naruto opened it and saw it was a storage scroll. He was about to ask what was sealed inside of it, however Chiriko interrupted him.

"I know what you were gonna ask, so let me answer you. Inside are every technique we have at the fire temple. It was a unanimous decision to give them to you, since you need all the knowledge you can get. The only thing I ask of you is to either memorize each and every technique we have stored in that scroll, then burn the scrolls, or add them to the **Scroll of Sealing**." Chiriko told the boy, who nodded dumbly before pocketing said scroll.

"Now Naruto, I need you to head off to the train without us. We'll ensure your escape as long as you promise to train hard so that you can come back and save this land, am I clear?" The head monk asked the boy in a stern voice as the Shinobi on the other side had begun launching volley after volley of high level jutsu at the barrier, hoping to damage it in some way.

Naruto looked at the monk, who was sweating along with his colleagues as they struggled to keep their clones active as well as the barrier.

"I'll get going then Chiriko-sensei. Having these techniques is a huge honor, and I promise to respect your wishes. Just do me a favor and live." Naruto said as the monk nodded.

"Now if you'll all excuse me I have a train to catch." The blonde said as he released all the gravity seals and even applied a seal that, for a short amount of time, replicated the Iwagakure flying technique.

Chiriko watched as the blonde flew away towards the horizon, and he smiled to himself, even as the barrier fell.

' _Naruto-kun...keep moving forward, and never stop. Even if I don't make it through the day, I'll be watching from wherever I go, watching as you change this world, for better...or for worse…'_ thought the monk as he activated his ultimate technique before the 25 or more Shinobi descended upon the four monks, all primed and ready to hold the ground.

(With Naruto)

After about five minutes of flight, Naruto spotted the station, which was not that far from him. He decided to land in a clearing about 100 yards away from the station, then took the normal path the rest of the way. After paying for his ticket, he was surprised to be greeted by none other than the Daimyo himself. As they were about to board the train, Konoha nin approached and were about to strike, before they noticed that their target was with the daimyo of fire country.

"Lord Fuji, I apologize for the intrusion but if you could hand over the boy, it would be most appreciated. He is needed back in Konoha, and our hokage would appreciate it if he was back sooner rather than later." the ANBU told the fire lord, while kneeling. What they didn't expect was the Daimyo to wave off the request.

"Nonsense, I know from listening to the boy that he would fare much better at the capital. I know that Danzo doesn't really care for the boy, and that he is only wanted for his power, so I am commanding you to return back to Konoha without the boy. Do remember that, while the Hokage rules over the village and all her people, I rule over ALL of Hi no Kuni and ALL her people." The Daimyo finished, watching as the ANBU slowly retreated back to Konoha to inform their Hokage of this development. After the last of the Konoha-nin left, Fuji turned towards the small child in his presence.

"Now come along Naruto-kun, we don't want to be late in returning to the capital, do we?" lord Fuji finished, getting the blonde to shake his head at the man as they boarded the train, and the beginning of Naruto's new life.

 **AAANNNNDDDD CUT! So this is one of the new stories that I will be publishing, as I have a lot of ideas in my head, so expect more frequent updates. Even if it's not a chapter it might be a new story. And if any of you have an idea for a story don't be afraid to send it my way, I'll credit you with the idea and on each chapter I'll include you somehow! Til next time, I'm out.**


End file.
